Lo que yo quiero, es que mueras por mi
by jupter
Summary: Un lemmon Grophe! xD creo que me quedo bastante bien. Chris y Greg ultimamente tenian una relacion algo tensa... se lo atribuiremos a la TENSIÓN SEXUAL.


__**Un lemmon GROPHE... esta pareja me gusta cada vez mas! No pueden ser mas suke! xD **

**Se que deberia haber actualizado Okey, te amo casa de Clyde, pero estoy bloqueada! no se me ocurre nada...Ya lo actualizare cuando me inspire.**

* * *

_"Yo no quiero un amor civilizado, con recibos y escena del sofá"_

Unas oscuras nubes grises poblaban el cielo, no habia ningun rastro de las estrellas o la luna. Las calles estaban frias, el suelo humedo, el silencio lo envolvía todo. En el fondo de un angosto callejon se encontraba la entrada del departamento de un joven mercenario. Esa zona no era muy bonita que digamos, de hecho, era la parte fea de South Park, cualquiera diria que ese lugar no era para princesas. Pero es un error.

_"Yo no quiero que viajes al pasado y vuelvas del mercado con ganas de llorar"_

El baño estaba lleno de vapor, debido a que el dueño de casa estaba saliendo de tomar una buena ducha caliente. Envuelto solo en su toalla y con el torso descubierto, salio hacia su habitacion mientras secaba sus castaños cabellos. La habitacion era pequeña, en realidad, ese departamento era pequeño, solo constaba de cocina, baño y habitacion, las luces eran muy tenues, y la cama de una plaza estaba desecha, muy comun en Mole, no era para nada ordenado. Busco con la mirada su cajetilla de cigarros, pero encontro algo mas.

_"Yo no quiero vecinas con pucheros; yo no quiero sembrar ni compartir"_

-No sabia que te bañabas- Bromeo una voz, desgraciadamente, demasiado conocida para el, reconocio ese tono de superioridad, sin hablar de ese estupido acento ingles.

_"yo no quiero catorce de febrero ni cumpleaños feliz." _

-De hecho, lo hago...princesa- Dijo sin darle importancia a la presencia de aquel intruso. -Como entraste?- Pregunto secamente.

_"Yo no quiero cargar con tus maletas; yo no quiero que elijas mi champú"_

-Primero Chris, no lo digas como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, porque de ti espero cualquier cosa, y segundo, no me llames princesa, porque no soy ninguna princesa.- Dijo siempre con ese aire de grandeza que tenia en su forma de hablar. -Tengo una copia de la llave.- Dijo enseñando la mensionada.

_"yo no quiero mudarme de planeta, cortarme la coleta, brindar a tu salud."_

-No me llames Christophe- Respondio sin ninguna intencion de permitir que esa maldita forma de ser lo irritase. No le importo una mierda el hecho de que Gregory tuviera una copia de las llaves de su departamento, no era para nada relevante.

_"yo no quiero ni libre ni ocupado, ni carne ni pecado, ni orgullo ni piedad"_

-Para que viniste?- Pregunto sin mirarlo, ultimamente la relacion entre ellos se habia tornado un tanto tensa, no sabian porque, pero no podian estar demasiado tiempo juntos, si lo hacian era porque la jodida asociación de trabajo que habian hecho se los exigía. (Mole era uno de los mercenarios de empresas Fields, Gregory le conseguia buenos clientes, era su jefe)

_"Yo no quiero juntar para mañana, no me pidas llegar a fin de mes"_

-Olvidaste esto en la oficina- Dijo señalando un objeto demasiado presiado por Christophe, su pala. Tampoco le hablaba de forma muy amigable, es ultimamente casi no se hablaban, pero se estaba comenzando a cansar, no tenia ninguna intencion en llevarse asi con su castaño, queria que todo volviera a ser como era antes, queria volver a molestarlo todo el tiempo, trabajar juntos, pero para eso, debia lidiar con el problema.  
El problema es muy simple: Tension sexual.

_"yo no quiero comerme una manzana dos veces por semana, sin ganas de comer."_

Aun sin vestirse, se sento en la cama y encendio un cigarro luego de arrojar la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello al suelo en una esquina de la habitacion. Se llevo su vicio a la boca, dio una larga calada. -A que vienes?- Pregunto, ahora, mirandolo y arqueando una ceja. Inesperadamente, el rubio, se deshizo de su saco y camino lentamente hacia el castaño, lo miro a los ojos por unos instantes, y luego, lentamente se acomodo sobre el castaño, se había sentado de una manera más que provocativa con las piernas a ambos lados de las contrarias.

_"Yo no quiero calor de invernadero; yo no quiero besar tu cicatriz"_

Eso no podia ser mas que otro de sus comunes sueños humedos con el ingles! Ese no podia ser Gregory, aunque, se sentia demasiado real. Estaba totalmente sonrojado, sin saber como reaccionar. Comunmente hubiese intentado hacer algun comentario que hiriera el orgullo de ese chico pero ahora las palabras no le salian de la boca No logro reaccionar sino hasta que de golpe, el rubio acerco sus rostros tomando al frances por la nuca. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centimetros de distancia. -Que quieres?- Logro articular algo estremesido, no lo podia negar, era de lo mas agradable tener a Gregory asi, en sus piernas, pegado a su cuerpo, como si fuese suyo. Dedico todos sus sentidos a disfrutar ese hermoso contacto durante el tiempo que durase.

_"Los besos se tornaban, a cada segundo, mas apasionados y desesperados"_

Gregory, aprovechando la cercania, pronuncio en un susurro -Creo que lo que busco es obvio...- Dijo de nuevo, sonriendo de lado, como es de costumbre en un chico con tanto amor propio. -Pero como talvez tu pobre cerebro no lo pueda asimilar por si solo, te dare una pequeña ayuda.- Dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a las mejillas de aquel frances, lo atrajo un poco mas, y por fin unio sus labios. Christophe abrio los ojos de una manera descomunal, estaba confundido, esto estaba pasando? Que mierda estaban haciendo? El beso fue un suave, corto y algo torpe rose, pero al separarse volvieron a unirse en un beso un tanto mas profundo. Al carajo toda la confucion! Mole tomo a Gregory de las caderas acercando, asi mas, ambos cuerpos. El rubio entendio a la perfeccion todo, con sus brazos, rodeo el cuello de su frances.

_"yo no quiero París con aguacero ni Inglaterra sin ti"_

El rubio ya estaba despojado de su camisa, los besos se tornaban, a cada segundo, mas apasionados y desesperados, el ingles tenia frente suyo, el cuerpo semi desnudo de aquel chico con el que habia fantaseado mas de vil veces, llevo sus labios a aquel cuello de color exotico, comenzo a besarlo, lamerlo, morderlo, Christophe solo podia disfrutar. -Aaaahh...Greg..- Esos leves gemidos le demostraba al ingles, que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, cada vez mas exitado, ahora el rubio, se dedicaba a acariciar el abdomen y besar el pecho de su frances.

___"Yo no quiero domingos por la tarde; yo no quiero columpio en el jardín,_  


___lo que yo quiero, corazón cobarde, es que mueras por mi. "_

Gregory se deshizo de la toalla, dejando descubierto el miembro de Christophe, que se encontraba totalmente erecto con sus manos, comenzo a acariciarlo lentamente, cada vez iba aumentando la velocidad, y en su rostro, una sonrisa malisiosa se dibujaba al notar la cara del castaño totalmente sonrojado, se veia tan lindo.

-Gr-greggg... Ahhh!- Gemia Mole mientras sentia como una corriente electrica surcaba su espalda -Cre-creo que me vengo...- Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de acabar en la mano del rubio, este, se llevo la mano a la boca y lamio la esencia de su frances. Le vanto la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes, se acerco y lo beso en los labios de nuevo.

-Querias saber que es lo que buscaba?- Pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Que buscabas?- Pregunto con voz ronca. En esos momentos habia olvidado por completo todo su orgullo, solo queria sentir el cuerpo de aquel rubio sobre el.

-Yo no quiero que me digas "te amo" antes de irte a dormir- Le beso la frente -Yo no quiero formar una familia, ni mucho menos- Ahora lo beso en la mejilla -Lo que yo quiero es... que mueras por mi- Dijo para volver a besarlo esta vez en los labios, un beso lleno de amor, amor que siempre estuvo reprimido, amor que tenia que salir a flote en algun momento.

_"Y morirme contigo si te matas,y matarme contigo si te mueres;_

_porque el amor cuando no muere mata ,porque amores que matan, nunca mueren."_

Mole sonrio al oir eso -Escucha esto... no pienso repetirlo nunca mas en mi vida, bueno, tal vez, si, pero no pienso ser una puta enamorada...- Se acerco al oido del ingles -Te amo...muero por ti- Esas simples palabras hicieron de ese momento, el mejor momento de la vida de aquel rubio. Mole habia dejado de lado su orgullo para decirle eso.

-Je t'aime...- Dijo Gregory en el idioma natal delcastaño, este, se acerco a al mas alto y lo beso otra vez.

Recosto al frances en la cama y se quito los pantalones -Estas listo, verdad?- Pregunto con una voz sumamente seductora, Christophe lo dudo un segundo, pero al ver los azules y hermosos ojos del ingles, su cuerpo perfecto, su blanca piel, su sonrisa, pero sobretodo, al recordar todo lo que habia demostrado ser en esos años de amistad, simplemente asintio con la cabeza. Greg separo las piernas de Mole, y las acomodo sobre sus hombros -Recuerda que te amo- Dijo intentando darle confianza.

-Hazlo de una puta vez!- Dijo, estaba asustado, ansioso, feliz, una gran mezcla de sentimientos. Pero sobretodo, ansioso.

Tanteo su entrada con el dedo indice, luego lo introdujo lentamente, un leve gritito salio de la garganta de Mole, este, se aferro a las sabanas de su cama. Comenzo a moverlo de forma circular, luego, introdujo el segundo dedo, y el tercero. Los gemidos de Chris eran muy sonoros, pero el dolor empezaba a desaparecer abriendole paso al placer. Cuando creyo que estaba listo, retiro los dedos, acomodo su miembro en la entrada del frances, y lentamente fue entrando. Pequeñas lagrima surcaron las mejillas del mas pequeño. El ingles se detuvo asi unos segundos, esperando a que se acostumbrara, y al sentir que Mole comenzaba a mover las caderas, comenzo a moverse.

Cada enbestida era mas placentera que la anterior, ambos sentian que ya el resto del mundo no importaba, eran tan felices que podrian morir.

-Aaaahh! Greegg!- Gemia el castaño sin poder evitarlo.

Ambos acabaron al mismo tiempo, se besaron una vez mas, Christophe se aferro a la cintura de Gregory.

-Crei que Ze Mole no se dejaba dominar por nadie...- Comento entre risas el rubio.

-Vete al carajo Greg!- Le respondio ofendido, pero sin soltarse de el.

-Espero mañana puedas caminar- Bien, ese comentario se fue al carajo.

-Eres un hijo de puta! INGLES DE MIERDA! MALDITA CHIENNE!- Se abalanzo en sima del mas alto con toda la intencion de golpearlo hasta matarlo, pero este se le adelanto y lo abrazo fuertemente inmovilizándolo.

-Je t'aime, Gregory...-

-Je t'aime, Christophe...-

_"Yo no quiero saber porque lo hiciste; yo no quiero contigo ni sin ti; _

_lo que yo quiero muchacha de ojos tristes, es que mueras por mi. _

_Y morirme contigo si te matas, y matarme contigo si te mueres; _

_porque el amor cuando no muere mata _

_porque amores que matan, nunca mueren."_

* * *

**Bueno, xD no se que fue.. pero creo que me gusto.. jajaja Cancion: Contigo (Joaquin Sabina)**

**Espero les haya gustado... opinenn**

**LAS QUIERO**


End file.
